Hate to love
by naruto and twilight fan33
Summary: Harry gets his inheratence and finds out that the people he trusted are not the people he should have trusted now with three mates who he used to hate and used to hate him harry must go and find if living in ignorance was best or being with his mates wille doging the order beside his true friends! dumbles/ron/Hermione/ginny bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter sat quietly in his room watching the minutes tick by intil his 17 birthday as soon as he was 17 he was leaving this hell hole!

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

He was officialy 17 years old he was about to get up and leave when an unbearable pain shot through him he screamed and passed out.

(The next morning)

'uh! What happened last night?' harry mumbled to himself as he got up to go look in the mirrore what he saw caused him to freeze his hair had grown to just past his shoulders and neatend out, there were two black cat ears on his head. (CAT EARS) and he had a black tail. He had two white wings growing out his back. His nails were longer like claws, his eyes sharper and he didn't need his glasses. His canines were also sharper. When he snaped out of his shok he focust and look his wings folded in to his back he then placed a glamour over his othere new features and put his glasse on. He then grabed his stuff and heded down stairs grabed some tost and an appel and leaft he then called the night bus.

'ello and welcome to the night bus where would you like to go?' stan asked harry when he climb on and took a seat.

'diagonaly please.' Harry replyde then they were zooming off they pulled up to the entrance when I got off I pulled my hood up and went to gringots when I got there I went up to one of the goblins he looked at me. Then noded and lead me to an office. I walked in to the office.

'I would like to speake to the goblin in charge of the potter vaults.' I said he looked at me for a second

'hello Lord Potter how can I help you today?' said the goblin

'I would like to do a blood test as well as know how many vaults t have and know if anything has benne removed and know more about my inheratence as well as anything you think I should know.' I replie he nods and snpps his fingers.

'all right Lord potter we will do the blood test first.' He said as he took my hand and cut my palm and let three drops of blood on the paper.

**Name**

Harry James Potter

**Parents**

James charuls Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

**Heir of**

Potter

Evans

Black

Grinfindore

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuf

And

Slytherin

**Abilitys**

Pareselmouth

Healing (blockt 50%)

Fier control (blockt 100%)

Animagus (blocketd 75%)

Accidental magick (blocketd 75%)

**Spells **

Ever lasting nightmare spell

Touch of pain spell

Neve forget them spell

Compultion spell

**Potions**

Love potion

compulsion potion

**Soulmates**

You are submissive

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

And

Tom Riddle

I paled as I read this and payed to have the blocks, spells and potions removed.

'all right know that's that's done you have 19 vaults. Your inheritance is that you have cat demon blood from your mother side and makima blood from your fathers side. As for things being remouved one Albus dumbledore has remouved money to pay the weaslys beside the twins , a miss granger and himself. As for things I think you should know I think you should know that Dumbledore has engaged you to a ginever molly weysly.' The goblin said causing me to pale further after talking to the goblin abouyt nulafing the engagement stopping the payments and getting his money back he left gringots and went to the leky caulderon with books on his creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

'hello tom I would like one room please' I said

'ofcourse Lord Potter' he said after notacing my lord ring I then went up to my room and lookt my self in and took the books I had for my iheratence out I went reading.

(1 hour later)

_'__Hmm it seems that makmas find there mates by there aura color and cat demons by scent. I can also share memories with my mates it seems I might try that later but right know I think I will go and look around the shops and by a new wordrobe' _he thought to himself as he walked down stairs he went straight to madame melkins and got a new wordrobe. While he was leaving he felt something like a pull he followed it to olivenders wand shop. When he enterd olivender was waiting for him.

'ah mister or should I say Lord Potter I was expecting you I knew from the day you got that wand that when you came into your inheratence that you would comme for your true wand here. Cherry wood, unicorns blood, veelas hair, and dragons fier. A very powerfull wand Lord Potter use it wissley' he said before disapering into the back harry stood there shockt for a moment before he left the store and just wandering around._ ' __I wonder how Lucius, Severus and Tom will take me being there mate? They will probabley hate it and me more maybe I am worthless and a freak like aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said.' _Harry thought depressed at the idea that his mates would hate him. He then went back to the lecky cauldron and took a nap that is basekly what he did for the last month intil school started. He was know at the train station he looked around and then ran through the barrier. I instently went and found a compartment in the middle of the train and worded it off from introuders and put a silencing spell. I was just waiting in thee train when I caught the most taintalizing scent it smelled like raindrops and vanilla. I peacked out my window and standing right outside my window was none other then Lucius Malfoy I ducked behind the window right before he looked at it.

(Lucius p.o.v)

I was reading a book when I felt it my little sub came into there inheritance I was so excited to find out who they were but then I was scared because they were younger then Draco. I wonder if they were friends or not? It had benne a mouth after I felt it I was dropping Draco off at the train station when I caught the scent of my sub. I looked at the window I caught the scent from but no one was there but my sub smelled like limes and wild flowers._ '__hmm I'll have to tell sev and Tom my to co domminates'_ I thought as I went home.

(No one's P.o.v)

Harry watch Lucius leave and felt a little sad that he didn't try to look for him harder. He then sat down and set a magical alarm to wake him up 10 minutes before they got to Hogwarts. He then fell in to a restles sleep. He jumped with a start when his alarm went off so he put his uniform on and then he waited intil the train stoped he was then one of the first off the train and grabed a carriage. When he got to Hogwarts he took a seat by Neville, dean and semus and waited when ron and Hermione came in they completely ignored him but he didn't care. He then cot another beautiful scent this time he smelt dark chocolate and potions. He looked to where the scent was coming from it was coming from…


	3. Chapter 3

(harry p.o.v)

Severus Snape well I should have guessed considering he has the scent of potions on him and that the blood test said that he was one of my three mates. But still I was hoping it would be wrong but apparently not. I then turned back to my meal and ate my chicken in a slight sulk_. 'It could be worse I guess'_ I tried hopelessly to fool myself. I sighed when the feast was finally over with and went to my room as I was head boy I had a room all to myself. When I look around I relied that it was in Gryffindor colors. I shook my head and changed the kitchen colors to light brown with a green marble floor and counter top. The living room I gave a nice royal blue with black furniture and a glass coffetable, while I gave the bathroom white walls with black trimming and white marble floor and counter top. My bedroom on the other hand was dark red with silver trimmings, my bed was a dark brown, I had a dark blue rung and the rest of the furniture was made of cherry wood like my new wand. I then went to sleep.

(in the morning)

I woke up and did my morning roteen and the headed down to the great hall for breakfast when I got there I sat in the same place as I did last night when I got my schedule I couldn't help but groan but for a different reason than the others of my house. We had potions first witch meant that if Snape didn't already know about us being mates he would real soon. I went up to my room and grabbed my books I would need until lunch and then heeded down to the dungeons I got there a minute before he opened the door. Everyone scurried in he was walking past Severus when he suddenly stiffened and looked at harry.

(S.S p.o.v)

It was the start of another year here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I would much rather help my other two mates find are new sub but no Tom needs me here as a spy. I was just watching the first years be sorted when I caught the scent limes and wild flowers…MY MATE was here but I couldn't tell where he was so I went back to eating when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up in time to see Potter look away he wasn't sitting with the other two members of the golden trio. I just shrugged and went down to my quarters when the feast was over. When I got back I checked in with my mate and told them that are mate was here at Hogwarts and that I would keep an eye out for him and Draco. I then went to bed. When I woke up it was 6 in the morning I went through my morning ritual and heeded down to the great hall for breakfast I was there for about a half an hour when I went back to prepare for my first class of the day 7 year Grinfindors and slytherins. I slammed the door open when it was time for class and ordered them to their seats Potter was just passing me at the door when the same scent from yesterday hit me witch meant that Harry Bloody Potter was my submissive mate. But then then it hit me that my sub hates not just my guts but also Luc's and Tom's. That hit home hard it took all my control to keep my mask up I went to the front of the room.

'all right if you made it to this class then you are the best but do not think that it will get easier from here no it will only get harder and I will not tolerate for the stupid mistakes that you have made before.' I drawl out in a deadly quiet voice that kept everyone quiet. I then put the potion steps on the board and went to my desk to correct the summer essays while they got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

(chapter 4)

I instantly went to work on my potion I wasn't going to fail this on purposes like I did when I first got here because everyone expected it from me so I gave them what they expected. We had two hours to finish this potion. By the end of the class I had made a perfect potion cause I had put up a shield to make sure something that I did not put in got in to the potion. I cleaned up and bottled my potion and grabbed my stuff and I was hoping to get out of there so we don't end up alone but no such luck.

'Mister: Potter stays behind after class' Snape drawled so I sighed and went to sit in my seat to wait till everyone was out of the classroom. Once every one was out of the classroom we sat in silence me looking at everything but him and him staring at me.

'You wanted to talk to me professor' I growl out with as much hatred as I can. I look up in time to see him flinch at my tone and my glare. He took a moment to gather himself before he stands up and walks over to me. I of course being stubborn stand my ground and glare at him as he moves forward. When he was only a foot away he stops he puts his hand on my face but I pull back away from him. He sighs and puts his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. I try to struggle free of his hold but he has to strong of a grip on me. He starts to run a hand through my hair but I still struggle to get away from him.

'Harry please calm down! I know that I've hurt you but I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you just please.' He said finishing of in a whisper I was just about to shout at him when I felt something wet lad on the skin of my neck I looked up to see…Severus with tears dripping down his face I couldn't deal with the emotional exsotion so I passed out there in one of my doms arms.

(S.S p.o.v)

I confronted him but with no one but him and me in the room I couldn't help but let the tears free at the thought of him rejecting me he looked up at me but I couldn't look at him in fear that he would think that me crying would mean that I wasn't going to be a strong dom that can protect him. I suddenly felt him go limp in my arms I look down to see him unconscious. The emotional exsotion must have coat up to him I then take him to my privet chambers and tuck him in to my bed to rest for how long that he wants I then straighten up and go to teaches my own class after informing Minerva where he was and about the fact that he is my mate.

(H.P p.o.v)

I woke up in a strange room the walls were navy blue the carpet dark green the furniture made of oak I was Laing in a four poster bed with black bedding. Then all the memories from before came back. 'I must be in Snapes quarters' I thought to myself I then got up and went to the door that came into a living room sort of aria I was looking around when the door opened to reveal…


	5. Chapter 5

(chapter 5)

Snape he looked at me hesitantly moving forward when he was a foot away he stopped and looked at me. He then looked scared but opened his arms to let me chose to go to him or not. At first I just looked at him and he looked sad and put his head down I then hesitantly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He looked shocked at first but then he smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug. I laid my head against his chest and accepted the hug with a small smile on my face. He then guided us to the couch where he pulled me into his lap I was uncertain about it at first and tensed but after a couple of minutes I relaxed against him.

'Does this mean you except us or it lest you're willing to try?' Sev asked worriedly

'Yes I'm willing to try to have a relationship with you and the others. By the way what type of creature are you?' I replied then asked at my question he smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

'Well to answer your question I'm an Incubus, Luc's an vela and Tom's a vampire' he replied and I nodded my head we sat there in silence for a while and just enjoyed being together

'What creature are you and I noticed you have a knew wand.' Sev said I smiled at him when he spoke to me.

'Well I'm part cat demon part makima and yes my new wand is made out of cherry wood, unicorn blood, veela hair and dragons fire.' I replied to his question and unasked question with a small smile. He nodded his head and we laps back into silence until I yawn and start falling asleep on his chest he chuckles and picks me up bridal style and puts me on his bed he then changes my clothes magically and changes himself before climbing into bed with me and we both fell asleep curled up together.

(S.S p.o.v)

The next morning when I woke up I was happy to see Harry curled up beside me he didn't have any of his features hidden his cat ears and tail were twitching. I smile at my little sub as he sleeps that was the best rest I had in a very long time. I got up and got ready for class when I come out harry is sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a loud yawn. He looked just adorable in the morning. He then got up and got ready for the day when he came out of the bathroom he wasn't warring a shirt I blushed at the bare skin. We then walked to the great hall he then looked at me with a nervous exasperation I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and together we entered the great hall and will battle the school who are against this relationship. When we entered all was silent until…


End file.
